


Look where I am..

by Egotron_boy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Kissing, M/M, Semi Smut, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Hank sees a familiar face, and wonders...check it out huh.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Look where I am..

His life, was going downhill whether he liked it or not...

Hank sighed as he found himself back at the Eden club. Ever since Connor was destroyed, Hank has been more than depressed. It was weird, after android were allowed to live free, Connor was destroyed. It was only because they 'didn't need him'. Hank vouched for Connor, but they ignored him...and Hank was no longer talkative. He came later, and never argued with Fowler. He stopped....caring..anymore. Hell even Reed was worried. Hank changed, it was almost like he lost his son again. Imagine that, the man who hated Androids, falling in love with one. People wondered, but no had the courage to ask. 

One day, Hank wore a suit, a very expensive, and fancy suit. One that no one who ever think he's wear. Hank after work went to the Eden club with a few beers. Officer Chris Miller, and Officer Reed followed him in the Eden club, watching and making sure he was okay. Hank was walking very unusually, of cource his whole life was unusual after Connor. They discretely followed Hank, Hank stared at most of the male androids. It seemed like he was studying them. It was very weird, first the haircut, his shaving, not talking and now this. 

Hank sighed as he waited in the private room. The android he bought didn't follow him initially, the owner knew Hank, he started to come here often. Until..one day he stopped asking about Hank. One day Hank just stopped coming. He couldn't bare seeing all these androids, and remind himself how much Connor actually meant to him. The owner ran to Hank as he smiled, "Y-You're back Hank I-" Hank stared at him. He grabbed Hank's arm as Hank stayed cold. "Wh-What happened?" Hank whispered under his breath, "Connor's gone..." The owner backed up slowly as he gave Hank some time.

As Hank kicked off his shoes he stared to take his jacket off. "Listen I know you're programmed to fuckin' have me shove a dick up your ass, but c-can we just talk? I need to get some stuff off my chest.." The door locked as Hank sighed. "Listen, just don't touch me in places where-" Hank felt a kiss upon his lips as he shoved the android away, "What the fuck did I just-" Hank stayed there in shock. In the black underwear it read, "Cyber life, Eden club, model RK800, code name Connor." The android stuttered as he said in a choking mess, "M-My name is c-connor...I am the android sent by cyber life, I-I'm so sorry lieutenant." Hank stood up grabbing Connor as he hugged him. Hank cried over his shoulder as he said, "Y-You don't know how much I fucking missed you kid.." 

"Why....h-how did you get here?" "They...destroyed...my predecessor...but they uploaded my memory to..this one and I learned how to make sure my memory didn't get wiped. The other Connor's they were destroyed, all of them. All of them except for RK900.." "S-So....you still remember everything?" "Y-Yes hank..." "I-I want you to come with me Connor..F-Fuckin'...my life has been even worse with out you....Connor I love you..a-and nothing is going to change that..but i need you to come with me..." 

Connor stared, "I-I can't...H-Hank...I'll be destroyed, and, a-and then I-I'll never see you...I have no where to go Hank..I-I can't I just can't if I get destroyed I-" Hank grabbed Connor's hand, "I'm gonna get you out of here...they aren't going to destroy you, a-and you can live with me...I'm going to buy you from them. Then you will be mine, until you decide not to.." "Hank I can't even if I tried..the can find an android from anywhere.." Hank sighed, "I am not leaving without you Connor..end of story..." Hank saw Connor's indicator go red as Hank hugged Connor. "Calm down, you'll self destruct if you get stressed, just calm down." Connor nodded as he and Hank embraced.

Hank made sure he had his shirt off that way he looked like he 'had fun'. Jared smiled as he said, "S-So back on your feet?" Hank snarled at him. "What's wrong Hank?" Hank scoffed as he grabbed Jared by the collar. "You _knew_ he was here...and you didn't tell me?!" He stuttered, "K-Knew what?!" Hank yelled, "YOU KNEW CONNOR WAS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME!" Jared winced as he said, "H-He's the only RK800 and he was of good use, people said he was good so we kept him..." Hank grinded his teeth as he said, "I am taking Connor and that is final.." Jared huffed as he said, "Y-You cant just _take_ him..." "What the fuck do you want?! Money?! How much!?" "N-Nine thousand..." Hank groaned, "Fine!" 

Hank threw his coat onto Connor as Connor shivered. "H-H-Hank..." "Yeah?" "C-C-Can we go to the p-police for some c-coffee or something?" Hank nodded. "Yeah, Yeah get into the car though Connor.." Connor got into the warm car as Hank grabbed a blanket from the back putting it on Connor. "I-I hate seeing you like that Connor..y-you're exposed and...I-I just don't like it." Connor nodded as Hank drove him to the police station. Hank arrived with Connor still very cold and in his Eden club underwear. 

"H-Hank what the hell?! C-Connor?! What the fuck are you guys doing here at this time of night?! And why is Connor in his underwear, I though he was-" "I-I'll tell you later, but you have to have clothes, a uniform! Something! What about Gavin's locker! He always has clothes, please, Fowler its freezing ass cold and Connor is Shivering...you gotta understand.." Fowler sighed, "I-I sent Miller and Reed with you to make sure you were okay, Reed has the code, just wait for them..In the meantime..I-I guess I'll order some pizza, something hot..for him.." Hank nodded as He handed Connor a cup of Coffee. "Shit you don't eat-" "No...I had a major update, I'm exactly like a human, everything a human does and has I have..I have to eat or i'll deactivate, drink or I die...everything Hank.." Hank nodded as he slid it back over. "Alright.." 

Reed and Miller ran in as Gavin stared at Connor. "T-Tin can's a-alive?!" RK900 came back. "N-Nines how-" "The point is he is alive detective. Congrats on living another day..Connor..." Although RK900 was cold towards Connor, Connor knew he loved him. "Why is he.." "Gavin open yer damn locker..." "Why I-" "We need clothes...for Connor..." Gavin nodded as he lead them to the locker. He handed Connor some warm clothed, a long sleeve, Jeans, a coat hat and combat boots. Hank smiled at Gavin as Fowler came back setting the Pizza on the table. "Okay Hank...tell us from the beginning.." 

Hank smiled as he said, "Go on..ring..." Connor rang the doorbell as Markus smiled. "Carl! They're here!" "Wonderful, Wonderful..hello Hank, Connor, come in. god it's a cold December huh?" "Yeah, really.." Connor stepped in setting the food in the kitchen as he smiled. Kara Luther and Alice were there. He was also glad to see Gavin, Chris, North Simon and many others. Connor sat down next to hank sharing a kiss as Markus held up his hand. Simon, may or may not have out a ring on it..." Carl laughed, "Yeah, still getting used to this...new android body...haven't felt this good in years..." Connor smiled. Finally everything was back to normal...and they were free...


End file.
